Many of today's vehicles have one or more features to promote fuel efficiency. For example, many vehicles have overdrive or cruise control features and/or are configured to run on electrical power and/or other alternative power sources. In addition, the actions of a driver of a vehicle can also play a significant role in fuel efficiency. For example, if the driver operates the vehicle so that the vehicle's speed or acceleration exceeds a desired range, or if the driver causes the vehicle to change speeds at large magnitudes very quickly, this can have an adverse effect on the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. However, it may be difficult for the driver to ascertain whether he or she is driving the vehicle in an efficient manner. This may be particularly difficult while the driver is operating the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods to determine driver efficiency in a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide systems to determine driver efficiency in a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide methods and systems to determine driver efficiency in a vehicle while a driver is operating the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.